


Une nièce bien perspicace

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gaara is a baby angel, Gen, Kankurou is barely mentioned, Karura is proud of her daughter, Shukaku does not exist, Temari is an angel of love, the sand siblings are children
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Lorsque Temari a décidé d'animer un dîner avec son oncle.





	Une nièce bien perspicace

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de Naruto sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

Yashamaru était assis à table et allait dîner en compagnie de sa sœur, sa nièce et ses deux neveux ainsi que sa partenaire de mission Pakura. Son beau-frère, le quatrième kazekage s'était excusé mais à cause d'une réunion avec le conseil il allait finir tard et les priait de commencer sans lui. Yashamaru et sa coéquipière venaient juste de rentrer d'une longue mission de rang S qui avait duré deux mois. Sa sœur aînée Karura, les avait immédiatement invité pour le dîner du soir même. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient refusé cette invitation bien venue. Ils étaient en train de manger, parlant des dernières nouvelles du pays et de la mission. La femme du kazekage était ravie de les revoir en vie et de pouvoir échanger avec eux, ses conversations avec son cadet et sa meilleure amie lui avaient manqué et de plus comme son époux n'était pas là cela lui faisait de la compagnie. 

« Ton fils est trop mignon Karura-chan , je suis jalouse ! S'exclama Pakura

Elle avait eu la permission spéciale de nourrir le petit dernier de la fratrie pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci qui riait à chaque fois que l'amie de sa mère approchait la cuillère remplit de bouillie de sa bouche.

-C'est sûr que comparé aux deux autres c'est un ange lorsqu'il s'agit des repas, taquina Yashamaru.

Il se souvenait à quel point il avait été difficile d'alimenter Temari et Kankuro. Pour la première il fallait que Rasa utilise sa poussière d'or pour la distraire pendant que Karura lui enfournait une cuillère dans la bouche. Quant au second, il fallait que Karura utilise des jouets pour lui raconter une histoire et entre deux actions lui mettait une cuillère dans la bouche. Gaara lui écartait les mâchoires dès qu'il voyait la nourriture se rapprocher, autant dire que c'était un ange comparé à ses aînés. Ceux-ci lui tirèrent la langue discrètement en signe de mécontentement.

-Il ne reste plus qu' à te trouver un homme, à l'épouser et à faire des bébés, affirma sérieuse Karura à sa meilleure amie.

-Hum...pourquoi pas, je vais y réfléchir mais pas de tout de suite, je veux rester active encore quelques années, répondit celle-ci à demi-sérieuse.

Temari se saisit de l'occasion pour intervenir dans la discussion, elle voulait des détails sur la mission et embêter son oncle qui venait de la ridiculiser devant la meilleure kunoichi du pays du vent toutes générations confondues. 

-Pakura-sama, comment s'est déroulée la mission à Takigakure, et comment est le climat là-bas ? Demanda-t-elle 

Elle ne devait pas y aller trop vite, elle allait poser les questions habituelles et chercherait le moment opportun pour attaquer.

-Je dirais que nous nous en sommes bien sorti, quant au climat il est très différent de celui d'ici. Takigakure est célèbre pour ses cascades, il y a donc beaucoup d'eau, et de nombreux arbres, assez immenses du reste. Il faut avoir une bonne vision puisque ils font de l'ombre rendant l'observation difficile, décrivit-elle avec application. 

Elle aimait bien Temari, et savait sans la moindre hésitation qu'elle deviendrait une excellente kunoichi de Suna plus tard. Rien de plus normal avec des parents comme les siens. Elle se devait donc de répondre avec honnêteté à ses questions et avec le plus de précision possible. 

« Parfait, elle fait ce que je voulais, mon plan fonctionne à merveille » pensa la fille de Karura. Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres, mais elle le fit vite disparaître, ce n'était pas le moment de se trahir. 

-Vraiment, dans ce cas-là mon oncle n'a pas dû pouvoir être utile, je ne comprends pas pourquoi otousan l'a choisit pour être votre partenaire. C'est un shinobi médical, il aurait mieux valu un ninja comme Baki-sensei qui est un bon combattant au corps à corps et qui aurait donc pu intervenir si des ennemis s'étaient rapprochés sans que vous vous en aperceviez, fit-elle remarquer.

La partenaire de Yashamaru leva un sourcil impressionné, la jeune fille n'était qu'en première année à l'académie ninja et démontrait déjà de fines capacités d'analyse. 

-Tu sais Temari, j'ai beau être un ninja spécialisé dans les techniques médicales, je connais tout de même quelques attaques, comme tous les autres shinobis j'ai eu une formation complète, la contredit son oncle amusé.

-Je suis désolée mon oncle, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, je cherchais simplement à me renseigner, s'excusa-t-elle. 

« Parfait, ils sont tous les deux tombés dans le panneau, je suis génial », se félicita-t-elle en son fort intérieur.

-Je comprends, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, au contraire cela améliore tes connaissances, affirma son oncle pas du tout offensé.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire rassuré et décida de se taire pendant un moment. Elle devait agir avec douceur, avec naturel, comme si ses paroles venaient au moment où elle les pensait, et pas comme si elle étaient prêtes depuis un moment. Ils continuèrent de manger sans se douter que la fille aux cheveux blonds n'en avait pas terminé. 

-Pakura-sama, que pensez-vous de mon oncle ?, reprit-elle après de longues minutes de silence.

La kunoichi aux cheveux bicolores manqua de s'étouffer avec le morceau de viande qu'elle mâchait, elle tourna son attention vers son interlocutrice qui la fixait attentivement.

-Temari ! 

Son oncle était gêné et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

-Laisse Yashamaru-kun, cela ne me dérange et puis ta nièce a le droit de savoir si tu es un bon shinobi ou non, dit Pakura d'une petite voix taquine.

-D'accord, mais ne sois pas trop sévère avec moi, le supplia-t-il en faisant semblant d'avoir peur.

-C'est un excellent ninja, il est très réactif, il sait se défendre seul, il fait attention à ses partenaires et à leur état de santé. Que pourrais-je te dire d'autres, ah oui, il est bon stratège, et il a un bon esprit d'équipe, expliqua-t-elle un doigt posé sur sa joue gauche.

-Merci de ces informations Pakura-sama mais ce n'était pas ce que je vous demandais, avoua Temari d'un air innocent.

-Tu n'es obligée de répondre si tu n'en as pas envie, ma nièce est en forme ce soir, remarqua le frère de Karura. 

-Tu serais gêné par ce que je pourrais dire sur toi, enfin Yashamaru-kun ne sois pas ridicule toi et moi sommes amis depuis l'enfance je ne vais pas te rabaisser, le rassura-t-elle. 

-Oui mais tu as parfois la langue bien tranchante, lui rappela-t-il 

-Ce n'est pas faux, mais tu es mon ami et le repas qu'a préparé Karura-chan est délicieux, et comme elle est ta sœur cela joue en ta faveur, dit-elle en se tournant vers la maîtresse de maison.

-Merci beaucoup, cela me fait toujours plaisir de cuisiner pour toi, la remercia-t-elle. 

Elle avait pris le relais de Pakura et donnait sa compote à Gaara qui l'avalait sans se faire prier. 

-Pour en revenir à ta question Temari, ton oncle est un homme formidable, modeste, à l'écoute, qui aime sa famille, toujours disponible. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts il n'est pas trop mauvais cuisinier, il est parfois maladroit dans ce qu'il dit mais il fait de son mieux et j'aime beaucoup cela, avoua-t-elle un sourire grandissant sur les lèvres." 

Temari s'en aperçu mais ne dit rien, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Son oncle rougissait, peu habitué aux compliments de l'utilisatrice du shakuton. Sur cet aveu sous-entendu, arriva leur père, dont la réunion s'était enfin terminée. Il salua tout le monde , et la soirée reprit son cours normalement. Les trois jeunes enfants eurent même le droit d'écouter des souvenirs de jeunesse de leur parents, leur oncle et la meilleure amie de leur mère. Lorsqu'il se fit tard, Gaara avait déjà rejoint Morphée, Pakura se retira en compagnie de Yashamaru qui avait insisté pour la raccompagner malgré les protestations de cette dernière qui saurait se défendre toute seule en cas de besoin. Une fois Temari au lit, Karura se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura ces quelques mots «  Toi aussi tu as remarqué n 'est-ce pas .Tu es perspicace ma chérie » . Elle avait peut-être de l'avenir dans la formation de couples.


End file.
